Nothing Better
by AllySaysMeow
Summary: Songfiction of the song 'Nothing Better' by The Postal Service Kagome finally can't take anymore, so she leaves, and InuYasha realizes he does love her and tries to get her back.


Nothing Better

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from that anime, nor do I own the song 'Nothing Better'

_Will someone please call a surgeon  
who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart?  
That you're deserting for better company.  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the door like a goalie tending the net,  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

"I'm leaving, InuYasha." Said Kagome, heading towards the well. "Kagome, wait" said InuYasha grabbing her hand "For what" She said angrily " For you to go back to Kikyou again? Huh" She said, pulling free of his grasp. "I won't take it anymore InuYasha! I won't! I can't" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "Take your stupid jewel" She said tossing the completed Shikon No Tama at him. "Kagome……" He said softly as she jumped down the well.

InuYasha sat down on a branch of the Goshin-Boku later that day thinking_ 'Maybe she'll come back….'_ he thought, knowing that it was extremely unlikely, he now knew exactly how bad he'd been treating her, he knew how much pain he put her through, every time he saw Kikyou, or talked about Kikyou, Kagome even seemed to know when he thought about Kikyou…

He pictured Kagome with Houjo. Houjo deserved Kagome much more than InuYasha, he knew that. Houjo would never leave her for some dead piece of clay.

_So just say how to make it right,  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply._

InuYasha knew he had to talk to her, to make it up to her, he knew he couldn't live without her, she had become a part of him, and he loved her, no matter how many times he had denied it. So he took off towards the well, thinking of what he would say, what he _could_ say.

It had been exactly two weeks since their fight. Since Kagome had left, angrier with InuYasha then she'd ever been, and yet, loving the most at that very moment, though neither she, nor InuYasha knew this. _'Why hasn't he come?'_ Kagome would ask herself at least twenty times a day. But, in a way, she was glad he didn't come, because she knew it would never work out, she couldn't stand getting hurt so much. She would just have to get over him. She sat writing her history paper for school, although, it was the last thing on her mind, when she heard something outside her window. She walked over and looked out, nothing. She left it open in order feel the breeze, it made her feel so much better, and soon she was very tired and fell asleep on her desk, one hand hanging over the side, and another under her head, her hair blowing softly from the wind coming from the window.

"Kagome" said InuYasha gently shaking her to wake her up "Uh-huh" she said drowsily, not even realizing who was next to her. "I need to talk to you." He said taking the hand that had been hanging of desk. At his touch, Kagome became completely awake, although it took her a moment to realize what was happening. "What are you doing here" She asked. "I came to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you, InuYasha! That's why I left! Because I _can't_ talk to you! You never listen"

"But, Kagome" He tried, but was cut off,

"Don't! Just don't InuYasha"

"Kagome, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry, I really am, and, I- I want to make it up to you, because, well, I love you."

Kagome stared at him, _'Did he just say that?'_ she though, and she wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to never ever leave him again, but she knew it couldn't last, Kikyou would come around, and InuYasha would go to her, or he'd think about her all the time, which hurt Kagome just as much. She turned away from him.

_Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

"Kagome, will you be my mate" Asked InuYasha still holding her hand, when he saw she wasn't replying, began to speak again "I inherited some money from my father, and we can get it, and we can live in a nice house, and have tons of land… if you want, or we could live in your time, here, or whatever you want, Kagome." He said, but still, she said nothing, just stared at him. "Kagome…."

_I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave  
_

And finally, she answered"I can't believe you! Do you honestly think I would want to spend the rest of my life with a man who will run to his dead ex-girlfriend every time he gets the chance" she was almost yelling now, but kept her voice down, as not to let anyone else in the house know what was going on. "Do you know how many times you've gone to Kikyou? How many times my heart broke as I realized you loved her more! Twenty-Eight! I counted, InuYasha! And you think about her almost everyday! I know, whenever you think about her, I can tell, and hurts every single time! And you think I would want to be your mate! And, besides, I'm only 15, I don't want to commit myself to anyone just yet." She lied, she wanted more than anything to commit herself to InuYasha, to have him forever. But, she knew she wouldn't be able to take him even thinking about Kikyou, especially if he had said that he was hers alone.

_So please back away and let me go.  
I can't my darling I love you so…_

"So, just leave, InuYasha, I never want to see you again." She said, almost crying. "Kagome… I…."

_Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  
Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

"Kagome, it would be wonderful! I would never even think about Kikyou ever again! I love you, and you only. We can live our whole lives together, and never leave each other's side." He said, he had -never- said anything that corny in entire life, and he hoped he'd never have to do it again. "Don't even. It's a lie, it wouldn't be wonderful! For you, maybe, but not me! I could never, ever be totally happy with you." She replied. "But, no one is ever _totally_ happy, Kagome." She glared at him and he realized that that was a really bad thing to say. "InuYasha, I want to get over you, I did love you, and I still do, but I don't _want too_, please don't make it any harder than it is, please."

_I admit that I have made mistakes and I swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye_

"Kagome, I know, I know how much I hurt you, and I swear on my life I'll never do it again, I promise" he said looking at her with something in his eyes she'd never seen before. She almost burst out saying how much she loved him, and of course she'd be his mate, but she didn't. "Inuyasha, you had your chance, you had several chances. It's over, goodbye." She said and pointed to the window "Out." He left after one long last glance at her. As soon as he was gone, Kagome broke down and began crying.

(A/N: If this story is popular, and people want me to write a sequel, I will, cause I already, kinda have one in mind. So review if ya want one!)


End file.
